1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a bottle pack container, especially for bottles with contents, preferably made of cardboard or pasteboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known from the disclosure of Polish Patent Application P. 307 276 by the same applicant is the container for carrying bottles with contents, preferably made of cardboard or pasteboard, formed from a belt comprising two carrying parts symmetrical about the transverse axis, along which a fold runs, each of the carrying parts with the central wall fitted with a grip opening and a lock hole, said central wall being separated by a fold from the bottom wall which is in turn separated by the fold from the face wall fastened to the central wall by means of clamping arms, whereas the clamping arms are formed by bending the arms of the face wall along two folds, then by bending these arms around the container edges, finally threading ends of said arms through the lock hole and, finally, by bending the belt of the carrying parts along the fold on the symmetry axis to form the container.
The solution according to that invention has a disadvantage that the belt comprising two carrying parts is too long with regard to the width, thereby posing technological problems. Moreover, the container must be delivered to the work station where bottles are packed, in a completely assembled shape and thus in a stiff three-dimensional state. Still another drawback of this solution is the lack of partitions between bottles causing them to bang against each other during transport. Also, the inability of stable holding of more than four bottles only in the container is another serious disadvantage.
Known from the disclosure in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,191 the bottle carrier, made from one single paperboard blank, is formed from a pair of panels, each one with central wall superimposed to form the container hanger, the top wall provided with perforations to form sockets to accommodate the bottles therein, and side wall connected with the bottom wall that is common for both panels. The hanger is fastened with a lock to form a grip, and the central walls comprise tongues cut therein, each provided with an internal cut-out opening which, when set up, retain the neck of each bottle in position.
A disadvantage of this known solution is that, to hold the bottle in position, it is necessary to engage the cut-out openings made in two different walls: one in the top wall with the bottle body, and the other in the tongue of the central wall with the bottle neck.
Another disadvantage is that the openings in the top walls to accommodate bottles therein are spaced at a distance that is necessary to keep said top walls rigid, yet the bottles are too much apart so that the whole container becomes too long.
Still another disadvantage is that two rows of bottles are supported on a single bottom wall, which makes an excessive load weight acting on the container bottom.